This invention generally pertains to social networking, and more specifically to computing influencer scores for users of a social networking system and targeting stories describing a user activity based on influencer scores.
Social networks, or social utilities that track and enable connections between users (including people, businesses, and other entities), have become prevalent in recent years. In particular, social networking systems allow users to communicate information more efficiently. For example, a user may post contact information, background information, job information, hobbies, and/or other user-specific data to a location associated with the user on a social networking system. Other users can then review the posted data by browsing user profiles or searching for profiles including specific data. The social networking systems also allow users to associate themselves with other users, thus creating a web of connections among the users of the social networking system. These connections among the users can be exploited by the social networking system to offer more relevant information to each user in view of the users' own stated interests.
Social networking systems typically incorporate a system for connecting users to content that is most likely to be relevant to each user. For example, users may be grouped according to one or more common attributes in their profiles, such as geographic location, employer, job type, age, music preferences, interests, or other attributes. Users of the social networking system or external parties can then use these groups to customize or target information delivery so that information that might be of particular interest to a group can be communicated to that group.
Advertisers have attempted to leverage this information about members by targeting their ads to members whose interests best align with the ads. For example, a social networking system may display banner ads for a concert to members who include an affinity for the performing band in their social networking system profile and live near a concert venue where that band might be performing. However, these attempts are no different than targeting of ads that exist in many other contexts. Advertisers have not yet been able to exploit the relationships and connections among members of a social networking system in a meaningful way to increase user engagement with an advertisement, advertised product, or brand.